


April 7th

by venoire



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Birthday, Birthday Fluff, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Pillow & Blanket Forts, awkward babies, dorks falling in love, i really dont know how to tag, sleepover, surprise birthdays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-18 12:58:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1429453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venoire/pseuds/venoire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Jean's special day and the one person he wants to spend it with is missing, isn't answering his texts, nor did he greet him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	April 7th

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday fic for our favorite horse. I'm about a hour late but screw it, as long as I'm able to do something for Jean's birthday I'm totally cool!
> 
> Happy 16th Birthday, Jean! (4/7)

* * *

April 7, 2XX4, Monday

 

Jean woke up to an alarm that all but blare the most annoying ringing sound that had ever assaulted his eardrums. He groaned and reached for the retched thing on the night stand beside his bed. He slammed his fist on the tiny button that was made to shut the dang thing up but considering that it was just a small button, he had missed quite a few times and by the fourth time he had resulted to throw the covers off, sit up, and slam an angry palm on the top of the digital alarm clock. He then proceeded to glare at the bright red glow of the numbers on it—7:33 AM it read. He blinked once, then twice.

 

“Class starts… in an hour and a half.” He mumbled and glared so hard at the alarm clock he wouldn’t be surprised if it suddenly grew legs and ran away from him. Come to think of it, why _did_ he set his alarm clock so early? He groaned and fell back on his bed. It was too early to start hating himself. He figured there had to be a reason why he set it so early and for the life of him he was too groggy and cranky to remember exactly why he did this to himself. He had planned on going back to sleep and maybe wake up about an hour later when a knock was heard from his bedroom door.

 

“Jean?” a voice came. It was his mother. “Are you awake?” She asked. It took a moment for Jean to reply, contemplating if he should ignore her and pretend he was still asleep or get his lazy butt off his mattress and get dressed for school.

 

“If I say ‘no’ will you let me sleep more?” was his answer. The reply from his mother was instantaneous. She opened the door with a loud ‘bang!’ and Jean nearly jumped out of his skin. His mother grinned, lines forming at the side of her eyes and the curves of her mouth and she shouted,

 

“Happy 16th Birthday, sweetie!!”

 

Jean’s eyes grew wide. He finally realized why he set him alarm so early. It was his birthday, and he wanted to make the most of it; to celebrate the whole day. A grin started to creep into his face as his mother ran up to him and embraced him. She greeted him once more and peppered kisses all over his face saying ‘You’re 16 now!’ and ‘I can’t believe you’ve grown up another year.’ and ‘I love you, you little brat!’ Jean couldn’t even bring himself to wiggle out of his mom’s grasp. To be honest, he was just as happy as she was. It took another minute or two of saying his thanks and his ‘I love you’s back to his mom before she finally let him go; telling him that when he’s taken a shower that he should head downstairs for his birthday breakfast. The birthday boy nodded and stood up to pick his clothes for the day as his mom finally left his room. He hummed to himself thinking of the day he was going to have. It may be Monday, but that’s not going to stop him from having fun on his special day. He was going to hang out with his friends and maybe even go celebrate with them by going to watch a movie or eat out or something. Whatever it was he was sure it’s going to be an awesome day. Speaking of… He paused his outfit searching to look for his phone. He found it on his study table and went to pick it up.

 

 

**(1) New message**

 

It was from Marco.

 

Jean grinned and quickly opening it, expecting a birthday greeting. What he read however was slightly disappointing. It was a good night message sent around eleven in the evening last night, there was no birthday greeting. He frowned briefly at that. Maybe Marco was still asleep. He tapped a few buttons on his phone to type up a reply.

 

 

**To: Marco**

**Hey dude! Sorry I fell asleep last night, I just read your text message this morning. Anyway, I’ve got something to tell you! Reply to me as soon as you get the chance! Oh and mornin!**

 

He clicked send and tossed the phone on his bed before making his way out of his room and headed towards the bathroom.

 

The birthday boy didn’t take long in the shower. In fifteen minutes he was dressed up in his favourite punisher shirt, a maroon flannel polo with the sleeves rolled halfway to his elbow, and black skinny jeans. He looked at himself in the mirror that was attached to his closet door and grinned, greeting himself a happy birthday. His eyes fell on his phone on the bed. It wasn’t blinking or anything but he went to pick it up anyway.

 

 

**(0) New Messages**

 

 

Jean checked the clock and it was 8:25AM, Marco should have been up half an hour ago.

 

 

**To: Marco**

**Are you still sleeping? Dude, it’s like 8:30. Uh, anyway, hope you reply soon. I just kind of wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today after school since... well, it’s kind of my**

 

 

Jean paused for a moment and thought about telling Marco it was his birthday or not. He should know that by now. He decided against and backspaced a little.

 

 

**To: Marco**

**Are you still sleeping? Dude, it’s like 8:30. Uh, anyway, hope you reply soon. I just kind of wanted to ask if you wanted to hang out today after school since... nevermind. Just reply as soon as you can man!**

 

He locked his phone and slipped it in his back pocket. He checked himself one last time in the mirror before heading down for breakfast.

 

Mrs Kirschtein did not disappoint with her birthday breakfast. It was apple and brie omelette. Simple but it hit Jean’s taste buds like the fireworks of July. His mom even made him a banana nut muffin for his packed lunch, along with a slice of bacon-and-leek quiche. She handed him his lunch in a brown paper bag while he was tying his shoes on the stairs by the front door. He looked at the contents and did a mocked pout at his mother.

 

“No cake?” He whined.

 

“You’ll get your cake later when you get home.” She chuckled, in which Jean just snorted at. “Now get going! You’ll be late.” She warned and opened the door for him. Jean slipped his lunch in his backpack and slung a strap over his shoulder. He picked up is red beanie on the counter top with his copy of the house keys before heading out the door.

 

“Thanks mom.” He kissed her on the cheek. “I’ll see you later.” He waved bye and started his walk down the street. His mom waved farewell with a ‘take care!’ before closing the door behind her.

 

\------

 

When Jean got to school he was greeted by his arms full of Sasha.

 

“Good morning birthday boy!” She all but screamed by her ear as she clung to his neck, nearly tipping them over.

 

“Sash! Let the poor guy breathe, don’t kill him on his birth day!” A short boy with a baby face and a buzz cut called her out. It was Connie. Sasha in turn just giggled and let go of their sandy blond friend.

 

“Good morning to you too.” Jean wheezed, regaining his breathing.

 

“Oh! Oh! Jeanny boy—“

 

“Don’t call me that.”

 

“I have a gift for ya!” Sasha opened her bag and started digging through her stuff, and by stuff it means food. Piles of it. It made Jean wonder if she even had her notebooks and pens in there.

 

“You mean _we_ have a gift for ya.”

 

“Oh please, Connie. You didn’t even help me look for it.”

 

“Hey! I helped pay!”

 

Jean quirked an eyebrow as the brunette continued to grope around the contents of her bag. He was about to ask if she really did have something or if she was just trying to get all three of them late for class; which is ironic since they _have_ the same class. It felt like an hour until Sasha finally let out a small gasp and her face lit up like a Christmas tree. She pulled out from her backpack a green box with a yellow bow and polka dots to match. She handed it to Jean, her face beaming and the birthday boy couldn’t help but grin himself.

 

“Thanks, Sash.”

 

“Hey-“

 

“And Connie.” Jean scoffed and rolled his eyes; amused. “Can I open it now or…?” He asked but Sasha just shrugged. She let go of his hands and started walking towards the school entrance. Jean followed tugging experimentally on the yellow bow.

 

“You don’t have to yet, but you can!” Connie interceded. “Either way we just hope you’ll like it.” He grinned and Jean thanked them again and decided to open the gift later. He put it inside his bag.

 

When they got to their first class, Jean was met with three very familiar faces; Armin, Eren, and Mikasa. Armin greeted him first. As he went to his seat the little blond followed him and placed a square box on his table. It was blue this time and it had a white ribbon on it. Eren greeted next and it was small purple bag with a pink ribbon tied at the top. Jean felt his smile twitch at how girly the gift was wrapped and presented but decided against it since it was his birthday; no need to make an unnecessary scene today, nope. The last of the three to greet him was Mikasa. Jean won’t lie he was actually kind of surprised, most of the time she would just look right passed him or the casual glance and greetings, hardly does she come talk to him. To have her greet him on his birthday; it was a gift already. So when the black haired girl placed a red wrapped cylindrical item on his desk he couldn’t help but stare back and forth from it to her. He could have sworn she smiled a little at him as well when she greeted him. He stuttered a quiet ‘thank you’ to the girl and the trio went to their seats. Sasha didn’t waste time to jab an elbow to his ribs as soon as Mikasa and her two boys were out of earshot.

 

“Still have the hots for Mikasa, I see?” She wiggled her eyebrows and Jean’s cheeks flushed a light shade of red.

 

“Oh shut up, I’ve given up on her remember?” He coughed into his fist awkwardly.

 

“Keep telling yourself that, man. You’re turning as red as the gift wrapper she used to wrap your gift.” Connie teased.

 

“Shut up, baldy.” He glared. They made faces at each other until something caught the corner of Jean’s eye. It was an empty seat by the window. It wasn’t just an empty seat, it was Marco’s.

 

“Hey, have you guys seen Marco?” He asked off-handedly.

 

“Oh he’s not—“ Sasha was cut off when Connie covered her mouth.

 

“Not— going to be here for first period! Yeah!”

 

“Oh.. really?? He never texted.” Jean pulled his phone out of his pocket and checked, There were no new messages displayed on the little screen.

 

“Don’t worry man! H-He’ll probably be here later!”

 

Sasha finally wiggled herself away from Connie’s grasp.

 

“Connie I need to _breathe_!” she gasped. Connie apologized to the brunette and they started having their own little childish fight but Jean wasn’t paying attention to them. He just kept staring at his blank screen. He wondered briefly where Marco could be. He tapped a few buttons and opened up a new message.

 

 

**To: Marco**

**Hey buddy, you didn’t tell me you weren’t going to be here for first period. Where are you anyway? You still haven’t replied. Don’t tell me you’re STILL sleeping, dude that’s so not you. Text me when you get the chance.**

 

 

As soon as he hit send the teacher came into the room and everyone quiet down in their seats. Jean slipped the phone back into his pocket and shoved his presents into his backpack. It looks like he’ll have to wait.

 

\------

 

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly. Jean got gifts from almost every class he went to with his friends in it. Ymir and Christa in Math class, Bertholdt and Annie from Biology, and after lunch, Reiner in English class. There was only one friend he has not seen hair nor caught wind of the whole day and it was Marco. His messages bordered from “Dude are you even in school?” to “You’re starting to worry me, Marco. Where are you?”, he even tried calling him but to no avail; the phone just moves to voicemail. By the end of the day, Jean was pretty convinced that his best friend was simply ignoring him. Connie and Sasha weren’t much of a help since every time he brings up Marco they just abruptly change the subject. Even on their way home they kept dodging the subject up to when they were about to part ways for the bus stop.

 

“See you tomorrow, Jean!” Sasha pecked Jean’s cheek and greeted him another happy birthday. Connie did the same, minus the cheek kissing of course. Jean felt the smile on his lips to be stale and fake; it was uncomfortable. Sasha mumbled “He’ll turn up soon.” But it still didn’t truly bring Jean’s spirits up. They finally took their leave when Jean’s bus arrived. The birthday boy grabbed a seat near the window and began to sigh and sulk.

 

_Not a single text message from Marco._ He thought. _Not even a good morning! I don’t think he even remembers it’s my birthday today ._ The bitter thought worsen his mood, to think his own best friend didn’t even bother to greet him on his special day. Did he do something wrong to Marco to deserve this? Nothing was coming to mind. They were perfectly fine up until yesterday so why would Marco…

 

His mood turned from angry to just sad. He would never admit it out loud but he missed Marco. Even if it was just for a day, he misses his best friend and it was on a day that he especially wanted to spend with Marco because it was his special day. He had to admit he would trade all the presents he got for today to rewind and have his freckled friend with him to spend his birthday with. He sighed. If only…

 

Jean was finally at his stop. He picked up his back, slung it on his shoulder and got off the bus feeling a little depressed. Not even the thought of a birthday cake that was waiting for him at home was cheering him up. A final turn around the corner of the street and he can already see his front yard. Walking up to his house he was thinking of calling Marco’s house just to see if he was there, if he was alright, or if he was really mad at him. Jean sighed for the nth time that afternoon as he fiddled with his keys and let himself in while thinking of what to say or how to apologize when he finally got a hold of his best friend.

 

“I’m home!” He called out, kicking off his shoes. He was too caught up in rehearsing for his ‘apology’ that he missed the extra pair of sneakers that were placed neatly on the threshold. It wasn’t until he reached the middle of the hallway that he thought something was off. It was really quiet and he still hasn’t seen his mom, nor did she greet him home. Something was off indeed.

 

“Mom?” he called and kept walking. “Are you home?”

 

When he reached the living room the door was closed and as soon as he opened it switched on the lights his ears were assaulted with the sound of poppers left and right and a chorus of ‘Surprise! Happy 16th Birthday, Jean!’. His mouth flew open at the sudden greeting both from surprise and astonishment. But mostly because of the boy that was standing in the middle of the small crowd with his parents and said boy’s parents.

 

“Marco!?” He squeaked. The boy in question grinned.

 

“H-Hey.” He chuckled sheepishly.

 

Jean gaped at him. His mouth opening and closing as if to form sentences but none of them were coming out.

 

“Jean…?” Marco smiled sheepishly. “You okay?” he asked, and that was when tears started to form in Jean’s eyes. The sight of it startled not only Marco but the other occupants of the room. “Jean…!?” shouted the freckled boy and went over to the birthday boy. “W-What’s wrong? What happened? Why are you crying??” Worry filled Marco’s features when Jean furiously rubbed his eyes. “I’m sorry, I was busy trying to plan this surprise party for you and I didn’t want to spoil you or anything so I—“

 

“Idiot!” Jean cried.

 

“Huh?”

 

“I thought you were mad at me!” He laughed despite the tears in his eyes. “I thought you were ignoring me or you completely forgot my birthday but then this!” He gestured to the decorated room and the white banner on the wall that read “Happy birthday!”. Marco’s worried face melted into a smile.

 

“I would never forget something so special.” He chuckled. “Though.. I’m really sorry for ignoring your texts all day. I didn’t know what to reply without giving away the big surprise!”

 

“Also, he was the one who planned the whole thing, Jean.” Marco’s mom spoke up for the first time since they greeted him surprise. Both boys turned to look at her. “We were a little concerned when he told us he wanted to skip school today but when we found out what he was planning we couldn’t say no!” She giggled. “It’s so cute.”

 

“Moooom!” Marco whined, embarrassed.

 

“Sweetheart, all this effort for your best friend is adorable. Don’t argue with me on this one.” She reached for her purse on the coffee table and took out a camera. “Now come on, squish together and I’ll take a photo!” Mrs Kirschtein squealed and insisted that she give her a copy of every photo she’s going to take.

 

Both boys sheepishly shrugged but obliged anyway. Marco draped his arm over Jean’s shoulders and Jean did the same. They turned to the camera and grinned as bright as they could.

 

\-----

 

After opening the gifts and stuffing themselves with cake and soda it was already passed the boys’ curfew and regrettably the Bodts have announced that they would be on their way. Jean felt his smile drop. He looked at Marco and coincidentally he turned to look at him, but the smile stayed on the freckled boy’s face.

 

“Marco, I left your bags in Jean’s room, I also placed extra blankets and a sleeping bag in there so I think it’s time for you both to go get ready for bed.” Said Mrs Kirschtein.

 

Jean’s eyes grew to the size of saucers. He turned to look at his mom, Marco, then finally Marco’s parents.

 

“We know it’s a school night but seeing as though you hardly saw each other the whole day, we think it’s fair.” Marco’s dad spoke up. “As long as you both go to school tomorrow.” He added but Jean didn’t hear him; said boy shouted with joy and punched his arms high above his head.

 

“Thank you so much, Mr and Mrs Bodt!” He thanked them.

 

“We promise we’ll go to school tomorrow.” Said their son.

 

“I’ll make sure of it.” Interrupted Jean’s mother. Mrs. Bodt giggled and bent down to kiss her son good night. “See you tomorrow..” she turned to Jean and kissed his forehead. “Happy birthday, Jean.” The boy thanked her and she straightened herself up “Try not to have too much fun, alright boys?” She warned them, to which both boys agreed.

 

They bid Marco’s parents good bye and good night and saw them off on the front porch. Mrs Kirschtein then shooed them upstairs and insisted that they go get ready for bed while she cleaned up. Marco was about to protest when Jean told him to give it up and proceeded to yank him up the stairs.

 

“Wait wait! Jean! Slow down!” Marco pushed his heel on the floor and forced Jean to come to a stop.

 

“What is it? Did you forget something downstairs or what?” He asked.

 

“No, just…” Marco chuckled. “Close your eyes.”

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, just do it.” Marco grinned and Jean gave him a look but he obeyed anyway.

 

“What’s this all about?” He asked.

 

“I have one last surprise for you.” Marco placed his hands over Jean’s eyes, just to make sure and proceeded to guide him to his room.

 

“You’re literally just full of surprises today, aren’t you Freckles?”

 

Marco just laughed and continued to lean Jean to his own bedroom. When they finally got to the front of the door Marco told him to keep his eyes shut until Marco told him to open them.

 

“Can I open them now?”

 

“Almost! Okay…” He flipped the light switch. “Open them now.”

 

Jean’s eyes fluttered open as he looked at his own bedroom.

 

“You built a pillow fort!?” He shouted excitedly.

 

“And that’s not all!” Marco went to the fluffy fort and grabbed something from inside they were---

 

“Metal Gear Solid V and Dark souls II!?” Jean nearly squealed, but he didn’t, because he was totally a man now, and he definitely didn’t tackle Marco into the pillow fort, no way. Marco let out a noise that he was pretty sure was a mix between a squeak and a grunt; it didn’t matter really matter at the moment because Jean was squishing his chest and it was getting hard to breathe.

 

“How did you--!? I could kiss you right now!” It took a while for the words to sink into Jean after he had said it and when it finally did his face lit up in an interesting shade of red. What’s more interesting is that Marco’s face turned pink for a moment as well. Both boys were suddenly hyper aware of their compromising position. Their faces barely three inches apart, their legs tangled in a mess of sheets and pillows, and Jean was pretty sure his heart running a marathon, little did he know Marco’s was too. The birthday boy made the first move by pushing himself off of the freckled teen. He coughed into his fist.

 

“U-Uhm… anyway, like… You want to play these or something? I can totally hook up the PS3.”

 

Unlike Jean, Marco took a second faster to recover. “Yeah, sure! I bought them so we can play, after all.” He grinned and Jean felt butterflies in his stomach. He nodded and stood to hook up the PS3 for them to play.

 

They were able to play Metal Gear Solid until well around midnight when Jean’s mom knocked and told them to get to bed. They begrudgingly did and the boys took turns in using the bathroom. After they’ve changed, washed their faces and brushed their teeth they went to bed, Jean on his own and Marco on the floor in his sleeping bag.

 

“Hey Marco?” Jean spoke quietly.

 

“Hm?”

 

“…Thanks for today.” Jean curled to his side and even in the darkness he saw that Marco was facing the other way. “I had fun, even if you did kind ditched me the whole day.” A chuckle came from the occupant of the sleeping bag.

 

“No problem, Jean. I’m glad you enjoyed it.”

 

“Mnh…”

 

There was a pause and Jean leaned down.

 

“Hey… Marco?” He called out again, his heart racing and his lips suddenly feeling a little dry. Marco, sensing something off with his tone of voice, turned to the direction of Jean’s voice.

 

“What is it—?“ He was cut off with the feel of something soft but chappy against the corner of his lips. His stomach flipped. As soon as it happened though, it was over and he heard a rustling of sheets.

 

“Good.. Good night, Marco.” He heard a small voice from the bed. Marco blinked as his cheeks flared bright red.

 

“Good… night, Jean.” His heart beating loud against his eardrums and he turned back to his original position in an attempt to bring back the sleepy feeling he had not moments ago.

 

Jean on the other hand, he was only planning on giving Marco a _friendly_ kiss on the cheek but he didn’t expect the guy to turn to him which resulted to almost completely kissing him on the lips. Jean buried his face under his blanket and willed his blush to go away and his heartbeat to slow down. He touched his lips softly with the tips of his fingers, it tingled. He kissed his best friend! His completely platonic guy best friend! … Who… he happen to suddenly be having these feelings for.

 

_Best birthday ever?_

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this, i'm really sorry if it sounds kind of rushed and a little messy since I ran out of time and my beta is currently unavailable, not to mention it's 2 in the morning, holy frick, anyway! please do leave Kudos or comments if you liked it and uhm... if that's not your style, you can message me in [my tumblr account](http://www.avenoire.tumblr.com)! (why yes i do have one, haha)
> 
> love you guys!  
> and once again, Happy Birthday, Jean Kirschtein! <3


End file.
